Witch Weekly and the Temper of Ginny Weasley
by nikegirl0329
Summary: Why is Ginny so annoyed? What is Witch Weekly saying? And where do Hermione and George play into this all?   A story about a very interesting article in Witch Weekly, Ginny's infamous temper, and George just making things worse.


**A/N Hello lovelies! Yesterday was my birthday so I decided I'd post something, although I didn't have time last night. The ending to this isn't my favourite, but I liked the idea (that I got from another story) so I decided to do a whole story on it. I have several stories that I have been meaning to clean up and post, so keep an eye out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Hunger Games(not that Hunger Games has anything to do with this) the lovely J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter (if only if only...).**

Everybody knew not to cross paths with Ginny Weasley when she was in a temper. The only person allowed near her in these moments was Harry Potter.

Unfortunately, Harry Potter had gone to the Ministry the night before to help Kingsley out with something and he should've been back by now. But he wasn't.

And Ginny was definitely in a temper.

She had taken a look at the current issue of Witch Weekly and her whole expression darkened. Of course, Harry graced the cover with varying titles around him. The entire issue was called "The-Man-Who-Saved-Us, hottest bachelor alive?" Surprisingly, she didn't throw the magazine away although Ron had a hunch that was because Ginny wanted to keep the picture.

Instead, she threw it open to a certain page and focused on it intently. Everybody in the kitchen of the Burrow waited curiously, not sure what was going to happen. This included Hermione (who had a copy of the magazine as well), Ron, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. They were all there eating breakfast as they had been living there since the Final Battle (besides Bill and Fleur).

Charlie had not gone back to Romania yet because he wanted to help his parents get back on track after the horrific loss of Fred. Percy didn't want to go back to his flat because it reminded him of how he left his family. So the Burrow was full and that made Mrs. Weasley happy.

After a few minutes of tense silence while Ginny read the article or whatever it was on that page, Ginny's mouth opened in outrage and she glared at the article before pointing her wand at it and turning the whole magazine to ash. Then she stood up and stormed out of the room, breaking a few dishes with accidental magic.

"What was _that_ about?" Ron asked, looking to Hermione for an explanation as everybody else at the table did as well.

"I'll get Harry," Hermione sighed, already knowing why Ginny was annoyed. She strode over to the Floo and was gone in a swirl of green.

Ten minutes later, Harry came tumbling out of the fireplace. He walked into the kitchen right as Ginny was yelling at Ron for eating her breakfast. Ron's relief was evident that his best mate was here to calm Ginny down, as he was right scared of her. Ginny's annoyed look melted away instantly as she greeted him enthusiastically (much to the discomfort of her brothers).

Upon nonverbal prompting from Hermione, Harry didn't ask about why Ginny had been angry. She made Harry sit down and have a proper breakfast served by Ginny and made by Mrs. Weasley.

A few minutes passed in peace (the family was still all gathered there, eating). But of course, this was the Burrow; it was never truly peaceful.

Suddenly George came bounding in, holding the deadly Witch Weekly magazine. He was grinning, a real smile, which hadn't happened often lately.

"Hey Gin-Gin, looks like you have competition, according to this quiz, I'm Harry's type!" he teased, winking suggestively at Harry. He was quite oblivious to the many looks of horror upon bringing up the article. Though a few of the family gathered there nodded, smiling, finally understanding why Ginny was in a temper.

Ginny fixed her stare on the offending paper in his hands and suddenly the magazine blew to pieces. She hadn't even pulled her wand.

"Oh I'm sorry little sister, did you fail the quiz?" George continued to tease, not fazed in the slightest.

In a flash, Ginny's glare and wand were trained on George and he held his hands up, still not looking too worried. Ginny sat back down, staring at the table while everybody in the room attempted to stifle their amusement.

"You know, I wasn't done reading that," George said in mock outrage as he sat down and started buttering a piece of toast. "Oh, Hermione has a copy. Fantastic! Did you take the quiz? I think it is really great."

All eyes turned to Hermione, flitting back and forth between her and Ginny. Harry was torn between amusement and the need to intervene.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione with a deadly calm expression. "Yes, Hermione, did you take the quiz?" she asked sweetly. The calm in her voice was laced with poison.

"Um... n-no, I didn't," Hermione answered shakily. One of the few things she was awful at: lying.

"Yes, you did. You just finished it when we were upstairs! I told you to do it for a laugh!" Ron exclaimed obliviously.

"What answer did you get?" Ginny questioned, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I don't think that really matters...I mean you're the one with him," Hermione deflected the question.

"Hermione, what did you get?"

"She got the soul-mate rating," Ron said, laughing. He still had no clue that there was about to be an explosion.

"But this quiz is so ridiculous," Hermione spluttered, glaring at Ron before turning back to Ginny beseechingly. "They have all the wrong questions and-"

But Ginny had cut her off. "So that's it? Everybody else in the Wizarding World should be dating Harry except for me? How the hell did I fail that bloody quiz? I bet Mum could pass, but oh no, not me!" Ginny raged standing up and gesturing wildly.

Then she tried to storm out, but Harry decided now was the time to intervene and caught her arm at the door, spinning her into his chest and kissing her deeply. When they broke apart Harry said, "_You_ are the perfect witch for me, no other woman could ever come close to you."

Ginny was very dazed from the kiss but definitely heard Harry's statement. All of her anger dissipated and she pulled herself closer to Harry.

The rest of the room was looking at them with various expressions. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur looked overjoyed at Harry's words; it was almost a public declaration of undying love. Mr. Weasley looked pleased as well, but also a little weirded out. Bill and Percy were scowling at Harry because they still thought Ginny was too young to be kissing boys like that. George and Charlie, despite looking slightly uncomfortable, were in awe of Harry and his skills at dealing with an angry Ginny. Ron had a look of resigned disgust on his face (as he was pretty used to this by now) but Hermione was beaming at the couple.

"Damn Harry, that's the way to do things," Charlie commended with an approving nod.

Ginny smiled at her family, cheeks stained pink from the kiss and the fact that her whole family had seen her tantrum and Harry's intervention. The couple then headed outside to enjoy the rest of the day together.

* * *

><p>A week later, the newest Witch Weekly came out with Harry once again on the cover. This time, however, it was a picture of him kissing Ginny in the middle of Diagon Alley. The article was mostly rubbish going on and on about love potions and assurances that this was just a fling, but Harry made sure he was quoted very largely in saying 'The recent articles have shown me as a very eligible bachelor. These claims could not be more false. I'm very happily with Ginny Weasley. She's perfect for me in every way.' All around this were quotes from girls like Romilda Vane trying to get around that quote, saying Harry doesn't know what he wants, but Ginny loved the picture and Harry's quote so she framed the magazine, putting it next to her bed.<p>

Late one night (the day after the new article had come out), Ginny was attempting to convince Harry to stay in her room for the night. "Harry you can sneak out in the morning. You know Hermione is already in yours and Ron's room. We haven't spent any time together lately!"

"Oh all right, not that you had to convince me too much," Harry conceded looking at the triumphant smile on his girlfriend's face. "But if we get caught, my murder by five Weasley brothers will be on your conscience..."

He stepped into her bedroom shedding his shirt as he closed the door.

"Mmm," Ginny said, running her hands over the defined planes of his chest. "I like what these few weeks of Auror training have done for you, even though I don't like you being gone."

"Well I do not enjoy being exhausted every night but if you like the results, then who am I to argue?" Harry responded, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist, pulling her close.

"I very much enjoy the results," Ginny whispered before stretching up to kiss him. Silence reigned for a while.

A while later, Harry pulled away from Ginny, saying, "I just realized something. September 1st, you'll be going back to school. Without me."

"Well yes," Ginny said, confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well you're gorgeous. Without me there, blokes won't hesitate to ask you out. I know you can take care of yourself, I'm afraid you'll decide you want a boyfriend who's not a scrawny, speccy git who always seems to find trouble," Harry explained, not looking Ginny in the eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you look at me," Ginny commanded softly, lifting his chin up. "If anybody attempts to make a pass at me, I'll hex them, you know that. Anyway, they'll probably be too afraid of what you might do, you are the Saviour of the Wizarding World after all."

He still didn't make eye contact with her so Ginny continued. "And as for that last part, I love _you_, Harry. I want _you._ Nobody can change that. I'm like a Snitch; if you can forgive the awful cliché I'm about to say. Once you caught me, I became yours. Forever."

Harry grinned at her. "You're right, that was a horrible cliché."

Ginny swatted at him. "Prat! I'm attempting to be serious, Harry. I'm yours, and you're mine."

"I like the sound of that."

**A/N Still don't like the end. But I liked the idea and it's been stuck in my head for about a month, so I decided to finish this and post it. I hope you enjoyed and you review and such. Well I have nothing else to say, and it's late where I'm at. I just saw Hunger Games for the 3rd time, and enjoyed it a lot. The books are amazing, so you should read those.**


End file.
